Yuki Chokushi
Yuki Chokushi (清子雪, Chokushi Yuki) is a member of the Chokushi Clan. Appearance Yuki has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. Personality and Traits Yuki is a young girl who loves life. However, though she appears cute and ditzy, she is, by no means, unintelligent. If there is a rumour going around, she is usually at the root of it all. It is said that her rumour-spreading abilities are so well developed that she can spread them to the other end of the Rukongai in two hours. She also draws manga. She occasionally uses illustrations to express ideas or feelings. Her genres are broad, stretching from shonen to yuri. Even if she has a moment of enlightenment, she fails to jot down notes about it, which causes her to forget what her great idea was about. She often says a lot of cutesy things and has become a fan of combining words to form her own new ones. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yuki is an expert in swordsmanship, despite what her usual intelligence would imply. She prefers upper strikes and random blows from all angles, as befitting her personality. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuki, despite her lithe appearance; is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. Shunpo Practitioner: Due to her natural speed, Yuki is rarely shown utilizing Shunpo. Enhanced Strength: Yuki is often seen lifting and dragging objects many times her height and weight. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile looking build, Yuki shows that she is able to take quite a few hits before she collapses. Enhanced Speed: Yuki is also noted to very fast, which makes her useful in combat. She is able to easily run circles around many opponents, and loves to use her speed to play "games". Kidō Practitioner: As she has stated, Yuki isn't too good with Kidō; mostly using it for diversions. Immense Spiritual Power: Yuki possesses a vast amount of spiritual power; when it is released, it takes the form of an azure aura. Zanpakutō Yuki's Zanpakutou's name is unknown; it is a paintbrush. Shikai: It is always in its sealed state. Shikai Special Ability: It enables her, with a flick of her brush to draw exceedingly complex mythological creatures, and then by pouring her own spiritual energy into the structures, bring them to life. These creatures have the exact same power as they once possessed in their legends, making this a deadly ability. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Category:Chokushi Clan